1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus for testing an electronic device. This patent application claims priority from a Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-311746 filed on Sep. 3, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a test apparatus for testing an electronic device, such as a semiconductor circuit, tests the electronic device by applying a predetermined pattern to the electronic device. The test apparatus includes a test module that applies the predetermined pattern or a test rate to the electronic device, and a timing control module that controls a timing at which the test module applies a pattern or the like to the electronic device.
A plurality of test modules is provided in accordance with the number of pins of an electric device to be tested, and a plurality of timing control modules is provided like a module for generating a timing of a test start, a module for generating a timing of a pattern application and so on. Conventionally, the timing control modules are respectively configured in accordance with their functions. Since no patent document related to the present invention has been founded, the explanation regarding such a document will be omitted.